A Froot-Loop's Supernatural Plan
by MarianasPhantom
Summary: Katrina Summer's mom was about to work a job in Amity Park, before something tragic happens. Now Sam and Dean Winchester must watch over the 14 year old girl who has some... Special talents after Bobby askes the boys to do so. So now three hunters are heading to Amity Park on the job Kat's mom couldn't complete only to be drawn into a Froot-Loop's plan. TOO LAZY TO EDIT THE A/N.
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note:**_ **Da da! I'm back with another Fan Fic! For future reference, I have decided else wise on the sequel for The Next One, but I have started this lovely Supernatural/Danny Phantom Crossover Fic, as well as another Danny Phantom one which I am still working on.**

**Sorry if I disappoint anybody who wanted the sequel, but I didn't have the same enthusiasm I had before. Anyways, if you have never watch Supernatural but have seen Danny Phantom and vice versa, I will try to do my best to portray each character correctly. And just so everybody is clear, yes I have yet again created an OC for my Fic. She is kinda a recreated version of Natasha from Two Surprises and a Third, except her name is Katrina Summers and has no family relation to the Winchesters. But the main point of her still stands. Pfft I'm not giving away the lovely surprise of her if you haven't already read my shit of a Fan Fic (My first ever Fan Fic was Two Surprises and a Third). Also, I'm probably going to delete it off because I absolutely hate it.**

**Furthermore, all that will be on this account is The Next One, my one shot Queen Carolina Why Did You Take Everything from Me, A Froot-Loop's Supernatural Plan, and in the future, drum roll please, Ari Phantom! XD huge spoiler there.**

***Don't expect the Danny Phantom bits to appear until like the third or forth chapter or so since the main story is Supernatural. But there will be Danny Phantom in it :3**

Now, ONWARDS WITH MY ATTEMPT AT A SUPERNATURAL SLASH DANNY PHANTOM CROSSOVER FANFICTION!

***~**_**I do not own Supernatural or Danny Phantom**_**. I only own my OC, and any other OC that may appear. I make no money from this nor will I ever this is just for my mere fun and entertainment. And if I did make money from this I would own the damn shows as you can see I don't ya ya ya, ONWARDS!~***

**A Froot-Loop's Supernatural Plan**

**By BattyEmma65 (I really wish I could change that to MarianasPhantom….)**

**Prologue**

I walked down the street with my hair whipping across my face, my construction like boots clunking against the dull pavement. I constantly needed to wipe the hair from my tired blue eyes, alongside rubbing my slowly sleeping eyelids.

My feet boomed against the stone steps of my house. One - two - three, I fished out my keys, rummaging through my bag. Out of the back of my red jeans I knocked my silver dagger out. It fell swiftly down the steps.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath.

Just as I was picking up the blade to return it to its rightful place, my mother opened the front door, her smile soft and reflecting gently with the small glint from the front porch light.

"Kat," She started. "You gotta be more careful about you know what and-"

"Yeah. I know. I'm sorry." I said pulling the light wavy brown hair from my face. "I'm kinda just... You know tired."

She laughed. "Alright, just be careful."

"Yes ma'am. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to shower." My smile broadens.

"Whatever you little nut."

My mom walked away to do whatever she does, and I went to prep myself for my wonderful shower. I crept up the stairs quietly, something I kind of just developed, being the spawn of a hunter and all. I stepped into my bedroom and chucked my bag onto my bed, along with grabbing a tee-shirt and shorts.

I had a little hop to my step as I walked to the bathroom. I quickly stripped myself down to the skin and roared the water on. Soon enough the steam was strolling out and I stepped in.

The water pounded against my back, releasing any stress I had. I smiled. Rolling my head back I let the water pour onto my face. I was enjoying my few minutes replenishing myself.

***~Line Break~***

I curled up in my quilt, lying snuggly in my bed. I glanced around my room. My eyes fell upon the box under my desk. That box had many things. Things from rock salt to holy water to just a simply shot gun loaded of course. Being a hunter did have its props.

I pulled out my silver dagger. I brushed the blade along my finger, gentle enough not to penetrate my skin. I was marvelling its slight glint in the light. Or was I just marvelling its beauty, beats me.

I was about to place it under my pillow for safety when I heard a loud clunk downstairs. I was instantly on red alert. I gripped the blade strongly in my hand, and I slowly climbed out of my bed.

A silently walked across the floor and lead myself down the stairs. I was careful not to make a single noise; I even slowed my breath down. With my knife in hand I hit the bottom of the stairs.

My mother would have called to me by now if nothing was wrong and her not saying a word scared me. I took a couple steps forward; I was now at the corner where the kitchen was on the other side.

I took a deep breath a turned the corner. My breathing became even slower. My eyes were tearing. My mind was flashing, images racing across my vision. Everything around me seemed to have slowed, like time paused just at the exact moment I saw my mother lying on the kitchen floor motionless.

I could hear my blade's piercing noise as it clanged to the floor. I could hear every deathly pound to the ground when I took a step, running towards my mother's body. Tears were already streaming down my face, towards the floor.

I practically jumped to the ground beside my mom's corpse. I grabbed her shoulders trying to shake her awake, despite how much I knew it was not going to work. There wasn't a single scratch on her body, except for the wound just above her left breast.

"No... No... No." I blinked multiple times trying to erase this image from my head. No such luck. I hoped this was a dream, again no luck.

The streamers of tears flowing down my face fell to my mother's dead body. I glared at the blood draining out of her body. I forced myself to leave my mother's now decaying corpse to head to the phone.

I was about to dial 9-1-1 when I realized that I couldn't do that. I looked at my mom's body, and hesitantly agreed to not call the police or anything.

I pounded in the number I wished to call. The phone rang briefly.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

I heard the phone connect.

"Hi." I said distressed.

"Who is this?" The older, masculine voice replied.

"I'm sorry for calling late, but I need your help Bobby."


	2. Chapter 1: Spotless

_**Author's Note:**_** Hello my few readers. For future knowledge, the way I update is really random. I write when I got the time and I upload when I got the time. Sorry for any issues this may cause. The Danny Phantom part of this fic will appear eventually probably in chapter 3, 4 at the latest. **

**Sorry about this chapter being short (and all the line breaks...), I couldn't think of anything else that could have possibly gone in here. Sorry for being very slow on updates, but I hope you enjoy anyways.**

***~**_**I do not own Supernatural or Danny Phantom**_**. I only own my OC, and any other OC that may appear. I make no money from this nor will I ever this is just for my mere fun and entertainment. And if I did make money from this I would own the damn shows as you can see I don't ya ya ya, ONWARDS!~***

* * *

**A Froot-Loop's Supernatural Plan**

**By MarianasPhantom**

**Chapter 1: Spotless**

_**Previously….**_

_I pounded in the number I wished to call. The phone rang briefly._

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_I heard the phone connect._

_"Hi." I said distressed._

_"Who is this?" The older, masculine voice replied._

_"I'm sorry for calling late, but I need your help Bobby."_

* * *

I was pacing back and forth throughout my house. I knew Singer lived quite a ways away buy still he should have been here by now. My breathing was still trying to adjust, but I doubted that would happen anytime soon. I attempted not to look at my mother's corpse, but it just laid there. I didn't have the guts to touch it, I couldn't bare look at her another time yet I did.

My eyes still stung from the painful tears which occupied my eyes. It hurt so much. My brain was still catching up, trying to realize that my mother was dead. She was killed. She was gone. My thoughts were so jumbled.

I rubbed my temple, and wiped the tears off my face. I grasped my hand around my mouth, allowing myself to cry silently. It hurt me to just be here. Then I heard the pounding on my door. My head spun around immediately. I just stood there for a couple of seconds until I realized it was Bobby.

I walked up to the foot of my door, and laid my hand upon the golden handle. Before I opened the door I remembered to caution myself. "Bobby," I started. "That you?" My eyes started stinging again.

"Yeah, it is Katrina." His voice echoed through my soul.

I unlocked my door and quickly stepped back, giving myself space between Bobby and I. I analyzed him. I didn't feel any sort of disturbance with his aura; he seemed as human as he should be. But I have been tricked before.

I let Bobby walk further into my house. He walked over the large carpet. I brought up my hand, signalling him to stop. I guardedly walked over to the foot of the carpet and lifted the end. I revealed the devil's trap I had drawn under the carpet.

I smiled sheepishly at the old hunter. "I'd rather be safe than sorry." I pulled out my silver knife, and slid it over to Bobby. I nodded my head.

"Ya idgit." Bobby said rolling his eyes, and picked up the blade. He sliced the dagger across his left palm. He was clear.

I pulled out a water bottle, and swiftly splashed some holy water on him. He was clear again.

I sighed with relief. "My god Bobby," I started to walk to the man. "Am I glad to see you." I said as I wrapped my arms around the elder hunter.

"I'm just glad you're okay, Kat." Bobby said returning the embrace.

"Not so much." My eyes started watering again, but I sucked it up and held it in. "I'm so confused. I know she was a hunter and who knows what could have killed her, but it just doesn't make _any_ sense!" I said holding my head which pain was increasing rapidly.

"There's no blood or anything! No sulfur, no _nothing_!" I rolled my head back, rubbing my forehead. "It just doesn't make any sense."

Bobby walked over to the kitchen, and I hesitantly followed. Bobby walked directly up to my mother's body, and checked her thoroughly.

"You're right," Bobby sighed. "Not a single thing."

Bobby turned around to face me. "C'mon," He walked forward and motioned me to leave the kitchen. "Pack up everything you need, everything you want to bring with ya, and all of yours and your mom's artillery."

I did not even hesitate to run upstairs and start packing. I could hear Bobby from downstairs, a lot of rummaging around. My head was throbbing, and I just wanted to leave. My mom was murdered by some mysterious thing, and we had no leads, zilch.

I finally made it up the hard staircase, and glimpsed down the long wooden stairs. I proceeded forward to my bedroom. My hand grabbed the knob, and I turned.

I entered my room without any thought, and shut the door quickly behind me. I stood there, letting my head fall back to the door's shallow hard surface. I slid down; I could feel my shirt slide as I did so. My hands hugged myself.

I just sat there.

* * *

The ride to Bobby's was silent; the only noise was the sting from the engine. Bobby did not try to create any conversation, smart move on his part. If he were to ask anything I noticed before my mother's death I probably would have broken down in tears, or maybe he already knew that there was nothing to tell.

Bobby looked already for any traces of anything. Sulfur, anything, but the place was spotless. _Spotless_. How could the place be spotless? From anything my mom encountered there was always something, some kind of clue to lead us to the end, so we could hunt that ugly bastard.

The thing is, there was always a motive, but this was out of the blue, at least to my understanding. I started rubbing my frustrated head. There was no trace, therefore nothing to help figure out whom, or what killed my mom.

I pounded my head against the head rest, which seemed to have shaken Bobby out of his trance of silence.

"You alright there kiddo?"

"Yeah just peachy."

Bobby sighed and turned to face me. "Katrina, don't go and start beating yourself up over this. It wasn't your fault an-"

"But it was my fault. My mom always watched over me. From wendigos to those damn vampires, she was always there for me." I clenched my fists. "And in our own house, are _own_ house, salt everywhere, our weapons everywhere, and I was in the house, it wasn't like she was alone!" I shut my eyes, and the tears flowed. "I was in the house. I should have been there for her."

I don't think Bobby could say anything. I just sat there, and he just turned back to the road.

"Bobby, I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"Don't worry." He bit his lip, and shook his head. "You've been through a lot today, kid. You have full right to a little blow up."

"Bobby,"

"No trust me, I've had my fair share of them, and dealing with them, it's fine."

"But-"

"No buts, get some sleep, we still have a good thirty minutes."

I rolled my head back, obligating, knowing there was no room to fight back.

I shut my eyes, letting the darkness entrap me. Wiping my mind clean for a few minutes until it came rushing into my mind.

* * *

My dreams were scattered. Multiple images flew through my head, but despite them all they always lead back to the same thing. A dark figure, with piercing red eyes glowed within the darkness of the room. The freakier thing was, was that it just was not the irises that were that blood red, it was the _entire_ eye.

I shot open my eyes. The first thing I noticed was the fact we were no longer driving. The rawr of the engine was withdrawn from my memories. I scanned over to my left to see Bobby just opening the door. He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"How ya feeling?"

"I've felt better." I smiled weakly.

Bobby nodded his head and glanced back up to me "Well, c'mon, get warmed up."

"'Kay." I said as I grabbed the door handle. I busted the door open, only to be shaken wildly by the gust of cool air hitting my face. I was sore. I could feel it with every step I took, stretching everything out. I turned to Bobby's run down auto shop, and started in that direction.

Once I was inside, I could feel the warmth of the house snuggle around my frozen limbs. I was glad to be somewhere where I felt safe. Yeah I knew what was out there, under your bed, in the closet, but knowing Bobby had my back well, that made me feel one thing, safe. I only remembered being here once or twice when I was younger, but from what I could remember nothing had really changed. Before I knew it, I sat myself down on his sofa, and my eyes slowly closed.

* * *

All I could see was the red, the blood red, piercing through me. His Dracula like appearance scared me, even after everything I have seen in my lifetime, the aura he set off, his every motion, was just pure evil. The evil was just radiating off of him. _Bang. Bang. Bang._

I jolted up.

I quickly spun my head to the clock Bobby had hanging around. It was 2o'clock in the morning, so it could not have been Bobby. I slid off the sofa and hid behind the desk. The only reason I was glad Bobby had so many books lying around was the fact I could hid easily. The front door finally swung open after multiple bangs and clicks. Two men walked in. One standing at about 6 feet and the other a few inches taller, the shorter one had short hair and the other had much longer hair pulled back behind his ears. They both had a strong, muscular build.

They walked through the house like they had been here before; they knew where everything was, despite the darkness of the room. I quietly moved behind the men and grabbed the blade I had. I knew it was not the best weapon but I did not want to risk them hearing the sound of a gun being loaded. Eh whatever, I have done stupider things. I spoke.

"Hey." I said in a flirty tone. The men flew around, stunned by my present. "Whatcha doing?"

"Who the hell are you?" The shorter man spoke with authority which was the least intimidating.

I raised my eyebrows. "Dude, who the hell are you? You're the one who broke into the house."

The shorter man then was the one to use a dumbfounded reaction. But then the taller man spoke. "We're friends of Bobby's, the man who lives here."

"Okay, two things, one yes because breaking and entering is a total friendly gesture and two I'm not five, I think I know who lives here."

I could hear Bobby coming down the stairs, and he walked right into mine and the intruders little conflict. "What is the world are you idgits doing?"

"You know her/them?" The men and I said in unison.

"Yes," Bobby said in the most 'No Duh' type of tone. "I do."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_** What didja think? I'm not gonna know unless you review. I hope you enjoyed (:**


	3. Chapter 2: Men and Fire

_**Author's Note: Heh... Hi. Sorry about not updating in ages and sorry about this chapter being real short. I'll try and get chapters up quicker and have them longer. Sorry, again for my poor writing abilities.**_

_**Despite that, I really hope you enjoy this story and not want to kill me after my really poor everything.**_

_*******~**__**I do not own Supernatural or Danny Phantom**_**. I only own my OC, and any other OC that may appear. I make no money from this nor will I ever this is just for my mere fun and entertainment. And if I did make money from this I would own the damn shows as you can see I don't ya ya ya, ONWARDS!~***

* * *

**A Froot-Loop's Supernatural Plan**

**By MarianasPhantom**

**Chapter 2: Men and Fire**

**_Previously…._**

_"Hey." I said in a flirty tone. The men flew around, stunned by my present. "Whatcha doing?"_

_"Who the hell are you?" The shorter man spoke with authority which was the least intimidating._

_I raised my eyebrows. "Dude, who the hell are you? You're the one who broke into the house."_

_The shorter man then was the one to use a dumbfounded reaction. But then the taller man spoke. "We're friends of Bobby's, the man who lives here."_

_"Okay, two things, one yes because breaking and entering is a total friendly gesture and two I'm not five, I think I know who lives here."_

_I could hear Bobby coming down the stairs, and he walked right into mine and the intruders little conflict. "What is the world are you idgits doing?"_

_"You know her/them?" The men and I said in unison._

_"Yes," Bobby said in the most 'No Duh' type of tone. "I do."_

* * *

I was nearly positive I was giving Bobby a death stare. Not really because I was pissed, but more because I wanted answers. Like who in the middle of the night comes and breaks in and says they are "friends." Why not just come at a normal hour….

"Okay then. Since you're not freaking creepers, who the hell are you?" I said crossing my arms then slightly lifting my chin.

The shorter one spoke up, "I'm Dean, and this is Sam." He said motioning to the giant. "And who might you be, princess?"

My glare hardened, and I fingered the man. "This 'princess' is Kat Summers; now call me that again I will rip out your guts slowly enough that you live to see your intestines on the outside."

I could see Sam grin at my comment, and to Dean's reaction. I couldn't help but pass a sly smile myself. There was an awkward silence for the longest period of time until Dean signalled Bobby that he wished to speak with him in private. The elder man and the blond left to the kitchen to speak unheard. That left me with the moose. The silence was stiff, until Sam took a seat. The chair creaked beneath his weight, and he just stared. I returned the favour.

"You seem…. Off." I told Sam.

Sam raised his eyebrows in confusion, and pondered the statement. "How so?"

I bit my lip trying to figure out how to word it. "I'm not entirely sure to be honest. You just seem different." I shrugged it off. "Anyways, that's beside the point. Why are you and Dean here so late?"

"We were passing by, and we needed a place to crash for the night." Sam said plainly. Though, I felt like there was more to it than just needing a place to stay. I didn't push it.

Sam's head slowly drifted around, probably half minded with thoughts to himself. He eventually looked back at me, who was still standing, arms crossed. "Who are you?" He asked me.

"We've gone over this, Kat Summers."

"No, like actually. Bobby wouldn't just have a random girl…. No offence."

"Trust me, none taken, but…. I don't know." My eyes wondered. And I kept thinking, should I reveal myself to him? Just, I don't know.

"Well-" I was cut off by Dean opening the door with Bobby shortly after. "What were you two talking about?" I asked Singer.

"Nothing of which involves you." Dean stated blandly.

"Ya idiot, just tell the girl. She won't bite."

"Bobby-" Dean started.

"We're all hunters here. Nothings gonna kill the girl." Bobby deadpanned.

"What?" Dean, Sam and I all said simultaneously.

"You heard me." Bobby said, clearly annoyed with our ignorance.

"You're a hunter?" Sam asked me.

I just stared at the long haired one until I broke; he had this puppy dog look on his face. "Yeah." I brushed my hair out of my face. "I kind of was raised into it." My eyes wondered. I didn't want to continue to conversation, it was just too difficult on me, plus I didn't want anything acting up.

I glanced at the taller man, he had a solemn look on his face, and so did the shorter man. I just scrunched my eyebrows, and gripped my arms tighter. I hated how awkward this meeting had become; it felt like as if somebody was watching me but when you turn around, there is nobody there. I stared out the window and started the conversation again. "What about you?" I turned my head slightly. "What's your story?"

Sam just stared down at his feet, whereas Dean just found interest in something which wasn't my question. I sighed. "Okay." I moved to the stairs. "I guess I'll see you in the morning." And with that I crept up the stairs, and with every step I took the creaking broke the silence, where I left the three men to their thoughts.

* * *

I was having difficulty sleeping. Ever since the start of high school I've had insomnia, and when I did get sleep there was a figure waiting in my dreams for me. I honestly had no idea what was happening to me, well actually, that's a lie. I had an _idea_ of what was happening, but it was an idea, not solid proof. I turned on the bed Bobby had let me use; despite the many blankets I placed on top of myself I was cold. It was rough. I was in a situation where I couldn't win, and it would take a toll on me.

I eventually did fall asleep but only to meet with the same outcome as every other time.

I stood in the dark. It was pitch black, nothing of which the human eye could see. It was dark. I heard breathing from behind me. I bit my tongue to stop me from screaming. I turned around to be met with the same pair of blood red eyes.

"_Soon."_

"What?"

"_Soon my child, you will come to me and you will bring me my other gift."_

"What?" I repeated myself.

"_Soon my child, soon."_

I felt a jolt down my back. It felt like my body was on fire, I went to grab the areas which were burning trying anything to relieve the burning sensation. I couldn't control it. It felt like I was being lit on fire with something eating myself from the inside out.

I woke up screaming.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Please review, loves. I'll try my best to get updates faster, please don't hate me._**

**_See you soon,_**

**_MarianasPhantom_**


	4. Chapter 3: Explanations

_**Author's Note: Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for not updating sooner, I'd hate to make excuses but I had so much school and basketball happening and I just couldn't find time. So here's a chapter, sorry it's short, I would have added more but you guys needed and update. So here it is! Enjoy~**_

_****__*******~**__**I do not own Supernatural or Danny Phantom**_**. I only own my OC, and any other OC that may appear. I make no money from this nor will I ever this is just for my mere fun and entertainment. And if I did make money from this I would own the damn shows as you can see I don't ya ya ya, ONWARDS!~***

* * *

**A Froot-Loop's Supernatural Plan**

**By MarianasPhantom**

**Chapter 3: Explanations**

_**Previously...**_

_I stood in the dark. It was pitch black, nothing of which the human eye could see. It was dark. I heard breathing from behind me. I bit my tongue to stop me from screaming. I turned around to be met with the same pair of blood red eyes._

_"Soon."_

_"What?"_

_"Soon my child, you will come to me and you will bring me my other gift."_

_"What?" I repeated myself._

_"Soon my child, soon."_

_I felt a jolt down my back. It felt like my body was on fire, I went to grab the areas which were burning trying anything to relieve the burning sensation. I couldn't control it. It felt like I was being lit on fire with something eating myself from the inside out._

_I woke up screaming._

* * *

I was gripping the sheets of the old bed. That nightmare... It was so real, tears stung my eyes; I never cried until my mother's death. We had hunted vampires, werewolves, ghosts and none of that had ever scared me, but what the hell was wrong with me? Was I just over sensitive? Shit, no, there is something terribly wrong. Actually, I don't know. Shit. Damn it. I can't think straight. I still feel like I am engulfed in the horrific dream, slowly withering away.

I was still breathing hard when Bobby and Dean came crashing through the door; great that means I'll need to explain myself in a round of 20 questions. I braced myself for the upcoming on slot.

"What the hell?" Dean said with his rough, scratchy voice, still lurking at the entrance of the bedroom. I remained silent for I couldn't respond, still stunned and unable to come up with any witty banter.

Bobby was the first to enter the room, examining every inch of the space checking for any other person or thing. After the elder hunter found no risk he approached me, crossing his arms firmly across his chest. Whereas Dean remained at the door with is irritated glare. "What's up? Bobby demanded.

I was scared to answer. I had no idea. "Well?" Bobby questioned again. I looked like a fish; I was opening and closing my mouth searching for words. "Uh…." I just sat there. Like an idiot. Bobby sighed.

"Well," Dean started. "Why the hell did you go all damsel in distress?"

"I don't know." I said plainly. "I just don't know." I spoke trailing off; I bit my lip.

"Katrina, do you want to come down and we can talk about this?" Bobby spoke with sincerity, something Dean lacked.

I glanced at the man who stood by my mother's side through thick and thin, the man who had always been there for her whenever she needed guidance, the man who took me under his wing. But I didn't have the heart to tell him everything. I slowly shook my head in refusal.

"Katri-" Bobby started.

"No, stop." I pull my full attention to the hunter. "I'll figure it out; I'm just kind of…. Lost right now." I closed my eyes and my hair fell on my face. I turned away from Bobby and my head fell. I could hear Bobby step forward, but quickly step back in retreat to Dean.

I could hear their muffled whispers. They really needed to work on the quiet part of whispers. I could make out snippets.

"-Was different before now." Dean said.

"- child just lost her mother." Bobby said.

There was silence, until Sam finally made his way into the conversation. He spoke way too clearly for his own good.

"You think that has something to do with it?" Sam said.

You got it, right on the spot.

-Line Break-

It was about 8 in the morning when I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to where the three hunters were. My long black hair thick to my eyes, and my tank loose to my body, I coughed. The three men turned to my direction, and I pathetically smiled. "Hi." I rubbed the tired from my eyes.

"What happened last night?" Dean shot at me.

I glared at the blond man. "We've gone over this."

"It's not like we got anything out of it."

"You got I don't know out of it."

"Yes because that's greatly resourceful."

"Well, before you-" Bobby cut me off.

"Will you two idjits shut up?"

I rested upon the door frame and glanced apologetically at Bobby. Even though Dean was a pain in the ass, he went silent. He obviously respected the man. I crossed my arms. "Is this a good time to discuss everything? Like, everything?"

"As good as any, Kat." Bobby said with a hint of a smile.

"Alright, but before I say anything, those two need to talk." I pointed to Sam and Dean who were still not completely introduced to me. "How'd you get into the business? Why were you here at ridiculous hours? Why do you even bother with me?"

They seemed surprised by my sudden outburst. I just stared. They eventually began to speak. "For beginning in the business, we were just like you, raised into it. My brother more than me, my dad and Dean tried their best to raise me normally." Sam began. "As for ridiculous hours, we fall in and out at random times, usually after jobs, or if we just don't want to deal with motels or sometimes just checking in here on Singer."

"And as for why we even bother is because you seem to be important to Bobby, we might as well try." Dean said.

"Gee thanks." I feel the love, I don't say.

"Now for your part of this deal," Dean sat forward on his seat, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Right, well I've known Bobby since I was way smaller and when my mother kind of just…." I trailed off. It was still much too raw in my brain. "Anyways, I didn't know what to do. So, I called Bobby."

"And that's how you got here?" Sam responded.

I nodded, and also caught a look from Bobby.

"What?" I questioned.

"You're forgetting something, Katrina." Bobby stated.

"Do I have to?"

"You did say everything buddy."

Sam and Dean shared confused glimpses than focused back on me.

"Fine," I stepped forward. "Before I do anything though, don't go and flip shit."

"Why would we-"

I flashed my eyes black.

The men jump up, with the exception of Bobby.

I bring my eyes back to normal. "I told you not to freak out!" I rub my forehead.

"What the hell." Dean stood up, clearly under confusion.

"Well, if you calm down-"

"I will not calm down, Bobby are you telling me this girl is _possessed_ and you're not doing anything about it?"

"I am not possessed you dumb ass." I glare at the blond hunter. "If you would just be quiet, maybe you'd actually realized I can explain." I hold my hips in mock.

Dean walks up to me and uses his height to his advantage. "And why should I?"

"Because I'll pin you to a wall until you do." I look up to him.

Bobby stands up. "Will you two just shut up!" Bobby then proceeded to cuss under his breath. "Dean, let her explain herself."

_**A couple years earlier….**_

"_Kat! Please calm down!" My mother begged._

"_Then what the hell is wrong with me!?" I demanded._

"_Nothing is wrong! Damnit. Just calm down and I'll explain."_

_I calm down so no further windows shatter. All I wanted was to know what was so off about me, and this was the moment where I would find out._

"_Honey, I remember it as bits and pieces, but I'll try." My mother was tearing up, wiping the tears away. "All I really remember was these piercing yellow eyes and next thing you know I have no memory of what happened other than you came into my life like any other birth." She took sudden, choppy breaths. "I noticed things different about you. Then eventually it all made sense."_

_I was so confused. I was so scared. "What?"_

"_You have the attributes of a demon."_

"_What?"_

_My mother was completely in tears now; I didn't know what to do. So I hugged her, in all hopes of making everything better._

* * *

**_Author's Note: _Please don't hate me! This was supposed to be a better rewrite of my original Supernatural story. So yes, this is my way, hate it, don't read it.**

**R&R**

**Love you all xoxo,**

**MarianasPhantom**


End file.
